With the development of web television and digital television, television channel identification services can be effectively applied to analysis of a behavioral habit of a user in watching television programs, so as to develop some customized functions such as advertisement push, message notification and dynamic news release. Because different television channels use different station logos, a television channel may be identified by identifying a station logo in a television video picture.
In a conventional television channel identification method, a station logo in a television video image is simply captured, and then the station logo is compared with a pre-stored station logo image, so as to acquire a successfully matched station logo image as an identified station logo. However, identification precision of the conventional television channel identification method is not high.